My Best Friend's Sister
by ncisfedagent
Summary: Set after the season 10 finale Dinozzo is down after Ziva's depature and when a young woman who looks so much like ziva arrives does Tony have to decide between the love of his life or his job
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold wintery day in Washington D.C and the MCRT were completing their paperwork in the bull-pen. Tony started staring at the empty desk across from him. It had been 2 months since his best friend and partner Ziva David had been deported back to Israel after the whole Bodnar situation.

Tony thought back to the day when the team resigned to help Gibbs he thought this maybe a chance to speak to Ziva about his true feelings towards her but when the three left the bullpen Ziva was completly shut down she chose to ignore his calls and would refuse to open the door when he called to her apartment.

"DiNozzo...hey !" Tony heard his name being called from the back of his mind and then he felt a painful wack on the back of his head when he finally snapped out of his daydream he looked up to see Gibbs looking at him confused. "Snap out of it DiNozzo I know its hard but we have to let her go" Tony knew he was right "sorry boss. "

Gibbs left the bullpen persumably to get his coffee and he noticed McGee was missing probably gone to see Abby.

"Excuse me I am looking for agent DiNozzo" he turned round and a saw a beautiful exotic girl with beautiful brown eyes and curly locks.

"Well your looking at him" he said in awe he was looking at Ziva but he couldn't be she was long gone. The woman looked at him and smiled back she handed him a letter addressed to him. "Thanks but can I ask who are you?" he looked with a smile. The woman smiled and said "you wouldn't believe me when I tell you"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tony suddenly realised who the young woman was. "But I thought you died when you were 16 years old!" The woman smiled wow my sister had the same reaction when she met up with her she thought. "Yes before you ask Tony I am Talia David, Ziva's younger sister but you can call me Tali."

Tony's jaw dropped to the floor he was completely stunned and struggled to speak. "Are you sure your agent DiNozzo? because my sister told me you have an answer for everything even if it is a stupid movie reference."

"Erm yes I am I just can't believe your alive and you're here but why are you here?" she just looked at him wondering where to start she was only supposed to deliver the message but she thought what is the harm of staying a bit longer. "Ziva sent me she wants me to keep an eye on you to ensure that you don't start drinking or doing something completely stupid"

"He doesn't need a babysitter" Gibbs replied as he strolled back into the bullpen. Tali turned round "Shalom you must be special agent Gibbs, Ziva has told me a lot about you and Ziva says he will need one… I am Tali by the way."

"Well then Tali why don't you take Ziva's desk and you can keep an eye on him but I am well aware of the skills you process so I will keep an eye on you" Gibbs replied as he did his usual Gibbs stare

As Tali and Gibbs proceeded to sit down, Tony looked down at the letter and began to open it up

Dear Tony…...


	3. AN

A/N Sorry Guys I haven't updated internets been down and I have limited access to my computer so I will try to update often and not leave massive cliffhangers I thank you for those who are waiting to read on. Any Ideas you have for the story you can message me them thanks xxx


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dear Tony, I am so sorry for everything I had Tali bring this to you because I just can't say it to you but even though the way I was is that I loved you so much and I just didn't know what to do and I don't know how I expect you to react I only hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and I will wait for your message back

Ziva

Tony read this letter over and over until the emotion hit him like a wave hitting a rock. He grabbed his bag and practically ran to the elevator. "DiNozzo what are you doing?" Gibbs barked across the bullpen. "He needs some space Gibbs I think you need to let him go" Tali said warmly.

Tony ran into Abby's lab and was deafened by her loud music, "ABBY !" was all tony could scream to her as she turned round "Tony what's wrong I mean there could be nothing wrong I just presumed because of the way you shouted I mean.." Tony placed his hand over her mouth "Abs I need a favour, I need you to tell me the location of Ziva and a way to contact her.

"Why should I Tony I mean she practically left us without an explanation and a goodbye so why do you want to find her? " Tony knew Abby was right but he needed to find her and tell her what she needed to hear from him

"I know Abs it's just I need to talk to her tell her something that may make her feel ten times happier"

"fine but when you fail don't come crying to me," she could see the emotion in Tony's beautiful green eyes "I will call you when I find something now go get back to the bossman" she said as she hugged him with one of her death gripping hugs.


End file.
